


【盾冬】求婚（pwp）

by THEENDOFTHELINE2019



Category: Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEENDOFTHELINE2019/pseuds/THEENDOFTHELINE2019
Summary: 5.5k纯车无剧情 第一次开车请注意orz注意⚠镜子play/蒙眼/咬/舔肛





	【盾冬】求婚（pwp）

参加完婚礼的两人快步走回房间。

刚关上房门，巴基带有几分酒意的气息扑面而来，湿润的双唇紧贴在因惊讶而微微张开的嘴唇上，不安分的软舌滑进眼前人的嘴里，挑逗着还未反应过来的史蒂夫。纵有四倍的反应力在巴基面前仿佛不够用，但回过神来的史蒂夫立即不甘示弱地缠绕着巴基的舌头，在短暂的换气时轻抿了一口还没来的及缩回去的调皮的舌尖。史蒂夫大口地吮吸着巴基口中不断分泌的甜蜜津液，仿佛迷途已久的沙漠旅人在干渴时突然望到一井甘泉那般。史蒂夫原本虚覆在巴基腰上的手也滑落到那肖想已久的挺翘臀部上，隔着裤子来回抚摸揉搓着两团弹性十足的臀肉，而后又把手伸进臀缝，试图掰开两片紧贴着的软肉。巴基的喉咙里发出意味不明的呜咽声，但都被史蒂夫吞进了胃里。

两人拥吻着移动到了床边，史蒂夫伸手护着巴基的后脑勺，俯身压着巴基倒进了柔软的大床。然后直起身子，用可以称得上粗暴的手法解开身下人的皮带。巴基的脸深陷在床垫中，棕色长发凌乱地散落在额头上，原本扎起来的小辫子如今已经松松散散没有了一开始的样子。刚刚被亲吻过的嘴唇有些红肿，微张的小嘴轻轻喘着气，灰绿色的眼眸蒙上一层雾气，朦朦胧胧之间只听到史蒂夫略微粗重的呼吸声与金属撞击的声音交织在一起。

“史蒂夫……”巴基抬起眼，抓着史蒂夫下垂的领带猛的一拉，与正在帮自己宽衣解带的爱人再次交换彼此的气息。指尖上绕着一圈又一圈的领带，拉进了两人的距离，两具身体紧密贴合在一起，就像两个无比贴合的齿轮般咬合在床褥之上。史蒂夫安抚性地亲吻着巴基的眼角，鼻尖，嘴角，下巴上的胡茬与那道浅浅的沟壑，尔后舔弄着巴基敏感的喉结。用牙齿轻轻刮过凸起的喉结，随后又用嘴唇包裹着它不让它乱动。手上的工作也不怠慢，扯开身下碍事的衬衫，蹦的一下有几个纽扣不知飞到哪去了。手指先是隔着衬衫捻起已经颤颤巍巍挺立起来的乳粒，尔后撇开上面似有似无的布料，抓住软糯的乳肉。有部分软肉甚至在指缝间溢出来，彰显着主人的丰满。

史蒂夫往下亲吻着巴基好看的锁骨，坚持着舔舐啃咬直到留下一个青紫的印记才肯罢休。手也跟随着往下移，乳肉上留下了明显的红印。当指尖触碰到腰间时感受到巴基明显的颤抖，史蒂夫轻笑了一声。“都这么多次了，还这么敏感么？”颤动着的唇滑过乳肉，留下在灯光照耀下闪闪发亮的水痕。舌头也环上了乳尖，舌尖顶弄着挺立，牙齿装作咬下般刮过敏感的凸起，嘴唇含住吮吸着乳尖旁的乳晕。此时安静的房间中回荡着舔舐带来的黏腻水声和布料与布料间摩挲的声音。巴基舒服地哼了几声，手扯了扯史蒂夫的头发以示另一边也需要被安抚。史蒂夫放过一边已经被玩弄得沾满水迹的乳粒，投奔到另一个被遗忘已久的可怜巴巴在微凉的空气中颤颤巍巍立起来的凸起。

手顺着刚才解开的皮带，拉开了巴基裤子上的拉链。把外裤和内裤都褪到屁股以下后，大手挑逗着已经站起来的小巴基。巴基修长纤细的双腿自觉环上史蒂夫的腰，翘臀来回扭动，一下一下地蹭着史蒂夫已经发硬的下体，无声催促着史蒂夫快速进入正题。史蒂夫又怎会不明白，手上的动作没有丝毫的怠慢。先是揉搓圆润的龟头，把小孔分泌出来的液体抹到柱体上。然后又握住柱体借着分泌液的润滑来回滑动，囊袋也少不了被抚摸了一番。感受着爱人在自己身上卖力地抚慰自己，巴基只感到浑身酥软，身心好像都变成了棉花糖，被史蒂夫一口一口地吃进肚子里。

史蒂夫顺着乳沟打着圈往下舔，牙齿时不时磕过敏感的肌肤。巴基当然受不了这种刺激，但是又无处躲避的腰只能乖乖地被史蒂夫玩弄。史蒂夫微长的胡茬也摩擦刺激着巴基过于敏感的皮肤，被刺激过的皮肤泛起一层淡淡的粉红。

史蒂夫把环绕在自己腰上的腿压向巴基，也顺便把挂在巴基腿上的碍事裤子给脱掉扔到一边。随后命令巴基抱住双腿，而自己的手指拨开正收缩着，好似在邀请史蒂夫的玩弄的菊穴。史蒂夫伸出舌头，划过嫣红的穴口，模拟性交般破开小穴内的媚肉。津液随着舌头进入穴中，又因不断的抽插溅出打在了穴口周围，发出咕噜咕噜的淫秽水声，与头顶上方巴基愈发响亮的娇喘编织成今夜史蒂夫听到的最动听的交响乐。

抽插了一会后，感觉到肠壁开始自己分泌肠液润滑以后，史蒂夫拔出舌头。又接着舔过会阴处，舔上不远处的睾丸。温热的口腔包裹着圆润的囊袋，时不时的吮吸让巴基的叫声拔高了几个度。尔后又顺着柱体一路向上，舌尖抵住马眼，好奇地钻弄着小孔，好像要一探究竟。史蒂夫含住整个头部，尔后缓缓地把整根阴茎包裹在口腔中，周围的耻毛戳着史蒂夫脸上的皮肤。史蒂夫抬起眼望向前方爱人看的脸庞，看到巴基因此舒服到半睁着眼，听到他嘴里流出的甜腻叹息，史蒂夫心中就像被涂满了蜂蜜，被一只叫巴基的小熊往他心里灌满了甜蜜。

伸出手指撑开巴基的双唇，两指在巴基的小嘴里搅动，玩弄着调皮的小软舌，仿佛要寻找出小熊嘴里的蜜糖。抽出沾满津液的手指，破开刚才已经稍微扩张过的小穴。穴肉吸附着两指，仿佛要吸走附着在手指上的津液，来润滑还有些干涸的穴道。前后夹击的快感卷走了巴基的理智，刺激着巴基使他不住地流出泪水。

史蒂夫随后又塞多了一指，三支手指在穴中搅动撑开，然后去寻找那再熟悉不过的一点。突然蹭过一块凸起的软肉，巴基被快感刺激得尖叫了起来，呻吟的尾音还带有一丝甜腻。肠肉蠕动着仿佛在叫嚣需要更多的慰藉，但史蒂夫却不动声色地拔出手指，按在巴基红肿的唇瓣上，“舔干净。”巴基委屈地舔上滑腻的手指，把上面附着着的自己流出来的蜜液吞进嘴里。喉咙里传出抗议的呼噜声。巴基不住地收缩着空虚的菊穴，把自身分泌出来的液体也挤了出来。松开抱着腿的手伸向史蒂夫的裤子，解放出已经硬得青筋暴起的四倍大肉棒。手胡乱地摸了几下，把龟头对准了自己的穴口。穴口吞吐着不前不后的头部，引诱着史蒂夫立刻操他已经饥渴难耐的肉穴。

虽拥有四倍自控力但史蒂夫却也抵挡不住心上人对他赤裸裸的勾引。俯下身子，一手扶着性器缓缓插入温暖的小穴，一手压着巴基的腿不让他乱动。巴基勾过史蒂夫的脖子，把自己口中混合的液体渡到史蒂夫的口中。整根性器被菊穴紧紧包裹住的快感使史蒂夫发出一声叹息，巴基用手指轻轻揉搓着他细碎的发脚。史蒂夫轻柔地吻着巴基发红的眼角，一手解开束缚着自己的领带，随后绑在了巴基眼前。被剥夺了视觉后其他感觉更加明显。史蒂夫近在咫尺的呼气声，被缓缓操动的细微水声，自己随着抽插呼出的喘气声，交杂在一起使巴基愈发敏感。他能感觉到体内的异物突起的青筋，以及挤开软肉时肉棒微微的颤动。而自己的阴茎则硬挺地摩擦着史蒂夫的腹肌，把上面附着着的滑腻液体也蹭到史蒂夫的腹肌上去。

史蒂夫加快了抽插的速度，火热的巨棒和内壁不断摩擦，逐渐叠加的快感让巴基想要叫出来，而他也的确这么做了。史蒂夫戳到某一点时，蓝色的领带上立刻有水痕晕染开来，嫣红的小嘴大张着却发不出一丝声音。史蒂夫几乎能想象到被领带遮掩住的眼睛猛得一睁，发红的眼眶滑落出晶莹剔透的液体，就像被掐住命根一般——实际上也算是了。史蒂夫扶住巴基从他脸庞边落下的手臂，一边被小穴狠狠夹住的快感逼得闷哼了一声，把肉棒拔到只剩头部在里面，然后再猛烈地撞进去，把硕大性器深深埋在巴基穴里，感受着温暖湿润的肠肉的吮吸。

史蒂夫大幅度地挺腰抽插了几十次，松开巴基被掐出印子的手臂，包裹住随着抽插不断摇动的乳肉，低头舔掉巴基嘴角挂着的津液。尔后虔诚地吻上巴基的嘴角，鼻尖，颧骨，最后细细碎碎亲吻着被布料覆盖着的眼睛，用舌尖描绘出眼廓。压着腿的手也来回抚摸着巴基光滑细腻的大腿内侧。巴基伸出舌头舔舐史蒂夫的胡茬，牙齿轻咬着史蒂夫的下巴。

突然史蒂夫拔出肉棒，没了异物堵塞的菊穴变得十分空虚，狠狠地收缩着把穴内的混合液挤出来，有些甚至还溅到了床单上。巴基不满地哼哼几声，用小腿蹭史蒂夫的腰间，催促他快点进来。史蒂夫不理会他的欲求不满，捞起巴基已经酥软的腰，狰狞的性器在滑腻的臀缝间滑动。巴基不知道他想做什么，双腿紧紧环绕着史蒂夫的腰维持着平衡，扯着史蒂夫的头发与他接吻，急切的舌头在史蒂夫的嘴里搅动，仿佛要从他嘴里挖出什么一般。

史蒂夫抱着巴基走到了更衣室，上身感”受着巴基隆起的两团软肉与立起的乳尖紧贴着自己的胸膛，下身硬挺的肉棒随着走动的步伐轻轻拍打着巴基的会阴与穴口。坐下后捏了一把巴基的臀肉示意他松开腿，随后抱着巴基转了个面，让他坐在自己的性器上。

后入的姿势让肉棒以不同角度摩擦着肠壁，自身的重力也让使肉棒进入得更深。空虚的肉穴被瞬间填满的快感使巴基头皮发麻，嘴里发出一声淫叫，混混沌沌的脑子里被涌出来的快感淹没，追寻着快感轻轻扭动腰肢吞吐着身下的大肉棒。史蒂夫眯着眼睛享受着巴基的主动，随后嘴唇贴上了巴基的后颈，细细啃咬着已经微微发红的皮肤。

看着镜子里巴基沉迷于情欲中的神情，嘴角的津液与发丝随着抽插晃动着，殷红的穴口来回吞吐着自己硕大的性器，史蒂夫勾起嘴角，随着巴基的坐下而挺腰，把肉棒埋得更深。听到巴基控制不住的喘气吟叫，史蒂夫一手扯开还缠在巴基眼上的蓝色布条，一手扶着巴基快要塌下来的腰。下身并没有受到上身的影响，仍然在肉穴中一下一下地耕耘。

巴基被突如其来的光亮刺得撑不开眼，待到眼睛恢复清明以后，他发现自己面对着一块落地镜。他诧异于自己双腿大开地坐在史蒂夫的性器上，小穴不断吞吐着狰狞的肉棒。前端高高翘起，随着身后的进出甩动着。而自己眼角发红，合不上的小嘴里不断流出涎液，滴在地毯上，把灰蓝色的地毯染得更深了。眼神涣散，脸上透露着满足的神情更让巴基感到羞耻，小穴因紧张而狠狠地收缩吸咬着体内的性器。史蒂夫为此低声骂了一句脏话。

巴基想要转过头逃避这过于淫荡的画面，但被身后正亲吻着他后颈的史蒂夫阻止了。史蒂夫在他颈间抬起头来，翻腾着欲望的蓝眼睛盯着镜子中巴基无处安放的眼，舔舐着巴基通红柔软的耳垂，“好好看着我是怎么干你的。”

突然的加快速度让巴基泄出一声惊喘，右手无助地向后抓住史蒂夫的衣摆。身体不住地往前倾，深棕色的长发黏在湿漉漉的额头上，脸颊上。史蒂夫趁势抓住巴基的胸，两指夹着那粒凸起不断玩弄。而后又把整只手抚了上去，用掌心不断摩擦已经挺起的乳粒。另一边没被安慰到的乳肉不断晃动，好似在无声控诉着史蒂夫的偏心。

巴基偷偷瞄了一眼镜子，镜子里的自己浑身赤裸，被抚摸过的地方无不紧绷着。而身后的史蒂夫除了胯间的硬物被释放出来外，其他地方被西装包裹地严严实实，与巴基白皙的皮肤形成强烈的对比。巴基毫不怀疑史蒂夫只要一拉上裤链，就能立即参加新闻发布会。他用仅剩的左手揽过史蒂夫的头向他索吻，微微颤抖的手指插入史蒂夫细软偏长的金发中。史蒂夫啃咬着他的下唇，迷迷糊糊之间巴基觉得自己可能快要被啃出血的时候史蒂夫又伸出舌头舔过刚才他啃咬的地方。灵巧的软舌滑进巴基的嘴里，两条舌头抵死相缠着，好似这次分开后便是永别。终究是分开了的舌尖像是舍不得一般舔过巴基的上颚，牙齿，上唇。被迫分离的唇间拉开一条银丝，在它快断了的时候史蒂夫又凑上去吮吸巴基的唇瓣。就像吃果冻前把多余的汁水舔进嘴里那般，史蒂夫用牙齿舌头戏弄着巴基柔软的唇。

敏感的穴口时不时被西裤摩擦到，不一样的触感刺激着穴口猛得一缩，溢出来的体液喷溅在股间与西裤上。被打湿的高级布料在灯光之下与其他地方截然不同，价格不菲的墨色西装上斑斑点点的白色液体与层层叠叠的褶皱昭告着这套衣服已经告废了。但沉浸在这场欢愉之中的两人又怎会在意这些呢。

巴基松开抓住史蒂夫头发的手，想要抚慰自己被遗忘已久的前端，却又被史蒂夫抓住手臂顺势狠狠地拉向他自己，肉棒顶进了前所未有的深度，仿佛想要把囊袋也塞进穴中。这一顶，把巴基的理智撞击得支离破碎，脑子里一片空白，突如其来的强烈刺激使他翻了个白眼。“哈……去……你的……史蒂夫……深……太深了……”

史蒂夫充耳未闻一般，依旧狠狠地顶弄着后穴。小穴敌不过这猛烈的攻势，只能可怜巴巴地分泌出更多的体液来助纣为虐。史蒂夫又松开巴基已经被他掐红了的手臂，双手捞起巴基那已经无力撑开的修长双腿，再度把它们分开。狰狞的性器被拔出到只剩下头部在穴内，后又完完全全被捅进温暖湿润的甬道中去，只剩下圆润的囊袋漏在外头。被迫分开的双腿使这色情的场面无处遮挡，完完全全暴露在镜子之中。巴基无助地向后仰，想远离这密密麻麻无可逃窜的快感，艰难地抬起手遮挡住自己的眼睛，腰肢却不自主地随着频率轻轻扭动。已经无法闭上，只能时不时吐出几个单音节的小嘴嘴边淌着仿佛流不尽的涎水，泪水混合着唾液流经颈窝，胸前，肚脐，最后与穴口附近的肠液交汇融合，只在途经的地方留下淡淡的水痕。

史蒂夫咬住巴基的上臂，舌头在其中来来回回舔舐着。而后又松开，细细舔过手臂上发红的咬痕。感受到肠壁开始不自然地收缩，史蒂夫知道巴基快要登上快感顶峰。他覆上巴基的前端，把不断分泌出来的前列腺液捋下去，整个性器变得水光透亮。又坏心眼地堵住上方的小孔，感受着巴基想要释放却被制止的焦急而在自己怀中扭动。手掌向下移，在穴口与肉棒根部的连接处划过一圈，而后又轻柔地抚摸着巴基大腿根部的嫩肉。

巴基眼里闪过一阵白光，甚至有几滴白浊喷溅到镜子上。终于释放出来的快感冲击着大脑，脚趾因这致命的高潮而弯曲颤抖着。肠壁也随着前端的释放而不住地痉挛，吮吸着也快要达到高潮的狰狞性器。史蒂夫低吼了一声，微凉的精液喷洒在小穴内，截然不同的温度使媚肉不自主地蠕动收缩，把快要拔出的阴茎又重新吸回去了几分。史蒂夫和巴基交换了一个点到即止的亲吻，然后横抱起浑身酥软的巴基，走向不远的浴室。没了肉棒的填满，空虚的殷红穴口一缩一缩地把体内的异物缓缓挤出，滴落在他们经过的地板上。

“我才发现我好像欠你一样东西。”

“嗯……？”

“欠你一场婚礼。”

“那就还给我。”

史蒂夫轻啄着巴基翘起的嘴角，低沉的声音轻轻地从颤抖的声带中流出，“好。”


End file.
